


Accept Your Monsterous Existence or Fight It

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: The Cursid Existence of Dean Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Alley Sex, Anal Watersports, Anonymous Sex, Arm Pit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Bite marks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Condoms, Crossdressing, Cursed Dean, Dean in Panties, Dean-Centric, Demon Sex, Demons, Diapers, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Eating From a Toilet, Fantasizing, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Foot Penetration, Football, Forced Feminization, Gangbang Fantasy, Gay Bar, Gay Club, Heated Dick, Human/Horse, Humiliation, Interspecies Birth, Jock Straps, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Mpreg Dean, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Pacifier - Freeform, Panties, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reality Bending, Revenge Fantasy, Scat, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex Worker Dean, Shit Eating, Small Penis, Stripper Dean, Tattoos, Used Condoms, cum tattoo, farm animals, interspecies pregnancy, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Its been many years since Dean had been cursed by the Sucumbianopet and forced into a different life style. He's come to pretty much accept his existence now but that's not going to last, especially with the arrival of an angel and somebody from his past. The final story in the Cursid Existence of Dean Winchester trilogy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe but eight years had passed now. Eight years of living cursed. Eight years of being screwed like a bitch. Eight years of forced fetishes, eight years of hell on earth. 

Dean hit the cue ball with the pool stick and sunk the black eight ball, ending the game and winning, although he was playing by himself. He finished off his beer and went to the bar tender, ordering another, his fourth for the night, or maybe fifth, he wasn't really keeping count. 

It was getting late, but it wasn't as if he had to worry about getting up early for work. Not that he didn't have a job, it wasn't necessarily a respectable, write-home-and-tell-your-parents, kind of job, but it was perfect for him and the way his life was. He was a stripper/prostitute/gigilo, something along those lines. He worked at Stroke, a private gay night club/all-male strip joint/gay brothel. While he did strip on its stage on occasion, mainly he resided in the maze of back rooms where men could pay to explore any of their fetishes and sexual desires with Dean or Dean's fellow coworkers. 

Dean took a seat at an empty table by the dart board and took a swig of his ice cold beer. This place was one of his main hangout spots, it was a simple, gay bar that reminded him more of the places his dad went to than the other-glamorized place Dean worked at. It also was nice because it was just down the road from his apartment, which itself was only a few blocks away from Stroke.

A guy, who looked like he had just turned twenty one, dressed in goth, with hair that you could tell was dyed black, and purple eye shadow with black lipstick, sat down beside Dean and gave him a look, a sort of smirk. Dean took another gulp and placed his beer down on the counter and turned to the young goth.

"Where do you want to do it at" Dean asked the guy, knowing that sex was clearly on the kid's mind. Dean had stopped fighting his life quite a few years back, in a lot of ways he had simply grown numb to constant cocks that always came his way.

"Here, your place, the alley, we could even go back to my place" Dean elaborated. His body or mind wasn't really forcing him, sure he felt horny in his ass (the fact that his ass got horny like his cock now still occasionally freaked him out) but it wasn't like the curse was forcing this on him. He found if he just went along with the life style, most of the time he could keep control of himself, keep the urges at bay.

The young man grabbed Dean by the head and pulled him into a deep, aggressive kiss and Dean just let the kid have his way. He allowed to kid to pull him out of the chair, their lips remaining locked and soon they were in the alleyway and Dean was on his knees, sucking on the guy's small erection to give the guy as much pleasure as possible. That was basically his purpose in life now right, to give other men pleasure. It wasn't like he was really getting off on sucking on the four-inch boner, but as long as this young dude was enjoying himself Dean felt content, almost at peace. Or was it just numbness, it was next to impossible to tell anymore.

The guy's cum erupted strongly from his cock and Dean took it down his gullet with ease. Just a tiny bit of human cum was no where near close to the gallons of cum he had learned to swallow back when he was on that farm for three or four months. He had basically became the farmer's bitch, along with the farmer's dog's bitch, the three Stallion's bitch, the bull's bitch, the boar's bitch, the goat's bitch, pretty much if it was male and on that farm he helped it out with it's sexual needs. He knew his curse was the only thing that saved him from death on that farm, he couldn't see how any normal human could deep throat a stallion's dick like he did, and take all its cum down his throat without choking. 

The guy pulled his softening cock out of Dean's mouth and suddenly the guy punched Dean hard in the left cheek, causing Dean to fall backwards and see that the guy's eyes had shifted to hollow black. God-damn it, he had just blew off a demon, and the sad thing was this wasn't even his first time with a black-eyed, body steeling demon, wasn't even his second or fifth or twentieth (thought mostly he just encountered one demon who kept popping up, and honestly, god help him, wasn't so bad).  
"Dean Winchester" the thing said. "I've been sent to find you"

Dean acted quickly, he pulled out the hunter's knife from the back of his jeans and stabbed the Demon in the groin before getting to his feet to run. But before he could, the demon ordered him to stop, and Dean cursed knowing that this was definitely not going to be a good time. 

The demon cursed at the pain Dean had caused him, and then suddenly there was silence and Dean could move again. He turned to find another man pulling a deadly looking dagger out of the goth demon's chest and wiping the blood off on his pants legs.

The man who had saved him, well there was something odd about the guy. At first he thought it was another hunter, but some how he could tell that this guy wasn't human, and something in his gut told him it wasn't evil though either. There was a connection, an instant connection unlike any connection Dean had ever felt.

The stranger didn't say anything, just grabbed Dean by the shoulder, and Dean willingly let him, and suddenly the both of them vanished.

\----------------------

Dean felt like he was going to vomit the cum from his stomach when a second later he was on solid ground again. From his peripheral vision he could clearly see that he was in the dirty, public men's restroom of the bar he had just been in.

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" Dean said. He grabbed his stomach and leaned over the faucet, the trench-coat-wearing-being visible behind him through the broken mirror. One instinct told Dean to turn around and stab the thing, another told him to turn around and hug the being tight, which was a strange desire for Dean, and he knew strange desires well thanks to this curse.

"You're alright now" the being said as straight forward as possible. Dean watched as the man just vanished into thin air, leaving Dean there alone in the bathroom, still clutching his stomach. He wondered what he had just witnessed, what new strange supernatural creature was he dealing with now? And why did he suddenly want to see that man again?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wiped his face down with a wet paper towel and threw it into the waste basket. He was naked from the waist down, except for the spade-shaped plug that he had shoved up his ass, keeping the juices of the dude who had just fucked him in the farthest left of the three stalls secure up his ass. And before that he had blown off a twink (he was proficient in gay lingo now) that was the new bartender. He was still horny though. Well horny wasn't exactly the right word. He was hungry for more cock, not exactly horny for it, there was a difference, not a big difference, more of a slight difference.

He wen't back to the stall, found his pants and pulled them back on. He then proceeded to check the other two stalls and found what he was looking for in the first stall. An unflushed toilet with a two, fat, large turds sitting at the bottom of the bowel. He hadn't ate anything since the morning, when he had stopped at a Walmart to buy some new jeans and found himself gorging out on the feces in two of the unflushed toilets in their Men's room. Before his life went to hell he use to be disgusted when he and his family would stop some place and he'd go to the restrooms to find the toilets unflushed or clogged, but now look at him, he was excited to find toilets in such conditions. 

He reached his hand down into the toilet and pulled out the first of the two solid turds and bit into it and began to chew as if it were a normal hamburger or something. He had grown numb to how disgusting eating stranger's waste was, and as with the rest of his life, just accepted it now, and god damn if he wasn't actually becoming so Stockholm-Syndrome that he fully enjoyed eating turds now. How messed up was that.

He swallowed and shoved the rest of the turd into his mouth. The shit wasn't bad, but he liked it better when it was hot and straight out of a dude's ass. Still if it wasn't for this being the third week of the month he would be chowing down on real food. It was amazing how over time this cursed existence kept developing itself farther. It had been a year and a half since the whole third-week-of-every-month thing had started, and for that third full week, the only food he could digest was this, food already digested by other men and emptied out of their ass, just like whenever he was knocked up. It didn't always last a week though, whenever he found himself back on this shit diet it usually lasted around four to ten days (although one time he had gone a full two months of eating constant shit).

He grabbed the second smaller turd from the toilet and bit half of it off. For some reason his mind went back to that stranger he had met two weeks back, that man who was supernatural in someway. He thought about having his faced stuffed into the man's ass while the man emptied his shit into Dean's stomach. Dean's not quite four-inch-cock came to life in his ripped and already stained, brand-new blue jeans, but he quickly willed the thought away.

He finished off the turd in his hand and then began licking at his palm, getting all that had smudged off onto it into his mouth. It occurred to him that it had now been three months since Ezek had last visited him and impregnated him. Three months since he had given birth to another baby monster. Usually Ezek bred him at least once a month or once every other month, although there had been a couple of times where there had been long stretches between his breedings. Though both of those times he had ended up knocked up with different species other than sucumbianopet, so hopefully that wasn't going to be the case this time (giving birth to puppies wasn't particularly fun, but giving birth to a baby horse was beyond far from enjoyable). He certainly wasn't going to complain that Ezek hadn't been by to see him, maybe Ezek died or just got tired of him, he liked both of those ideals but knew he couldn't get that lucky. 

Dean went back out into the bar, ready to be used by any of the regulars here tonight and hopefully satisfy his bodies need for submission. He looked around, seeing mainly faces he knew. At least three-thirds of the men in this bar had had there way with him once or twice already this week. There was Johnny, who liked to shove his fist deep inside Dean, and then act like he was a boxer and roughly punch Dean's insides. There was Alex, who was pretty vanilla other than the fact that he liked to leave painful bite marks on whatever man he was penetrating. There were the gay twins Billy and Jack who liked to shove both their cocks up Dean's ass at the same time, and there was also Stitch, a heavyset man who liked to have Dean lick his armpits clean. 

Dean was thinking of settling on the twins when he saw the stranger from a few weeks back, sitting at a table by the wall, staring at Dean intently. Dean ran the hand that had just been smudged with shit through his short, styled hair and headed the strangers direction, feeling like a magnetic force pulling him towards the man. 

Dean sat down in the chair across from the trench-coat wearing dude who had the most amazing, mesmerizing eyes.

"What is your name?" the man asked in a tone and strange accent that sounded almost non-human, and given Dean's previous experience with this fellow he knew he wasn't human. The guy continued to stare at Dean like a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"Dean. What about you?"

"Castiel" The guy said in his sexy, rough voice, which was rather strange because Dean may have accepted this whole gay life thing, but never had he ever thought of another man's voice as full-on sexy.

"Castiel, huh, can't say it's the most normal name I've heard. So what are you anyway, your obviously not a demon."

"I'm an angel of the lord." Dean couldn't help but burst out laughing. His body was at an ease he hadn't known for a long time, an ease he couldn't even get from being fucked. "Yeah, buddy, even I know Angels don't exist. What are you really, I know your not human."

"Why do you question my sincerity. I am but only an angel from heaven. That's not true. I am no longer an angel from heaven, I have been demoted to earth angel"  
"What's the difference"

"Heaven angels live in heaven, earth angels live on earth, is that not obvious"

"You're right dude, very obvious. I'm getting me another beer, you want me to get you one too"

"I do not intoxicate my vessel with liquid poison" the man named Castiel said as Dean stood up. 

"Suit yourself buddy" Dean said as he went and retrieved a Budweiser from the bar tender. Did this Castiel person not realize he was in a bar, or what bars were made for. Alcohol had been the best medicine for Dean over the years, it helped him get through a lot of things, it helped him come to acceptance with his circumstances. He went back to the table and sat down.

"There is something strange about you Dean"

"Touche" Dean said and took a drink. Castiel looked to his left as if there was somebody there talking to him.

"I must leave now" Castiel said and Dean watched as the man vanished before his very eyes. What a strange fellow (really creature) that Castiel was, but there was no way that Dean was going to believe there were angels roaming around on earth and in supposed heaven. It was so easy for him to believe in hell, but Heaven seemed like a strong stretch of the imagination.

Dean finished his beer and then found the horny, bastard twins and followed them into the bathroom, hoping their double cock pounding of his ass might finally satisfy his sexual hunger for the night that had come roaring back once Castiel had vanished.

\----------------------

Dean used his key to open the door to the apartment he shared with his Co-Worker Tommy. It had been almost a week since he had last seen that man who claimed to be an angel. All through the week he hadn't been able to get the guy out of his head, and it was frustrating.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a half empty bag of potato chips from the cabinet, glad that his week of constant shit eating had ended the previous day. He returned to the living room where his roommate was pounding hard into an older fella's asshole. Tommy had a sexual libido that was out of this world. His roommate would do it with anyone, he didn't care about gender, race or anything like that. Tommy had fucked Dean a few times since they had moved in together a few months back, but for reasons Dean didn't know Tommy didn't seem to be affected by Dean's cursed nature like most men were. Tommy never tried to turn him into a slave or anything, just stayed his normal, goofy, horny self, and Dean wasn't bound to question it. Tommy would fuck him whenever Dean wanted or needed him to and why try to figure it out and mess it up. It wasn't like Dean's life made any logical sense anyway.

Dean continued forwards to his bedroom and crashed down on his bed, sprawling himself out and looking up at the ceiling. It was around noon meaning that he would have to go to work in a couple of hours and he was already exhausted. He had gone for his morning jog and of course had to stop a few times and blow some stranger's cocks, not that he wasn't use to it by now.

"Dean Winchester" came a voice from the corner that startled Dean. He looked over and noticed that the trench-coat wearing man who claimed to be an angel was standing in the corner.

"What are you doing in here" Dean asked. 

"I've been watching you" That definitely sounded creepy, now he had a supernatural being that claimed to be an angel stalking him, and the thing about it was that it didn't sound like a bad thing. 

"Why"

"I've asked myself the same question many of times." Castiel said and began moving towards Dean. As the angel came closer Dean could have easily moved, but he stayed where he was, not feeling any danger or alarm from this situation.

Castiel came up beside him and bent forwards placing a finger on Dean's forehead like something straight out of E.T. He could feel that this being was inside his mind, reading it somehow. Then suddenly the finger was gone.

"I can't heal you. Your curse is beyond my power"

"You know of my curse? Do you know about the thing that did this to me, the sucumbianopet? If you really are an Angel than you would know how to get rid of one right?"  
"I have no knowledge of these beasts. I deal primarily with demons. But one of my brothers may know. I will learn." 

"Can you fuck me" Dean blurted out as Castiel began to turn away from the bed. Almost out of nowhere he was overcome with a hunger for the being's cock, but it was a new kind of hunger that he had never known before. It was a hunger he actually wanted, truly wanted and not one that the curse was making him want.

"I could, but I won't" Castiel said and he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean dumped the waste basket onto the men's room floor and began shifting through the pile of rubbage. He found three used condoms right off the bat and quickly put them to the side to take home with him and add to his stash. He needed them for whenever he had morning coffee, he just couldn't stomach the black liquid anymore unless he had at least two condoms worth of cum in his cup. What really was good was poking a hole in the condom and then sticking the whole thing in the mug sort of like a tea bag. He knew at one time he would have been grossed out by that, but now it just seemed rather normal.

Tonight seemed to be his lucky night, as he found another two condoms to add to his collection, one of them being twice as loaded with cum than the other ones. He started throwing the rest of the trash back into its container when Joey came in.

"Hey Dean, I see you're still here" Joey said.

"Yeah" Dean said standing up and turning around to the twenty-four year old. "Just finished the last trash can"

"You know I could do that for you, you don't have to stay"

"I don't mind it" Which really Dean didn't mind it anymore. He noticed his fellow employee was round in the stomach. "I see your pregnant again"

"Yeah my subcompianopet master seemed to think it was funny to send a gang of stray dogs to rape me and now I'm going to have puppies"

"Been there and done that" Dean said. Joey was just one of the reason's Dean liked where he worked so much, Joey was a good guy who was cursed by a sucumbianopet just as Dean was. There was also Dave, who had had the night off. Dave had in many ways become a new father figure for Dean, Dave was in his early fifties but he had that DILF thing going on and he too was cursed. Having two other dudes who actually had and was going through pretty much the same things that Dean was, well it actually helped a lot. 

Dean chatted with Joey for a few more minutes (who also happened to do double duty at the club as the janitor) before he headed out and started his five block long walk to home. It was three thirty in the morning, so luckily no one was really out to see him walking down the street in only a pair of red, tight, lace panties. He only had been wearing them in the first place because his last client of the night had requested it. It wasn't that unusual of a request though, he had actually gone full on drag quite a few times for guys who paid the club to have their way with Dean. And who was Dean to say what was strange when it came to sex anymore, who was he to judge.

\-------------------------------------------------

Dean had the next day off, as did his roommate so the plans were pretty much just to stay at the apartment. He had gotten up around 12:30, showered, got himself a cup of cum-enhanced coffee and joined Tommy on the couch who was watching some strange HBO program that wasn't shy on showing full frontal female nudity. Seeing two chicks make out did nothing at all for him now, and it didn't bother him nowhere near as much as it use too. 

It didn't take long for Dean to end up in his usual spot when it was just the two of them. He was sitting on Tommy's bare lap, Tommy's cock balls deep in Dean's ass. They weren't fucking, Dean was just laid back into Tommy's chest (who could easily see over Dean due to him being a giant like Sammy had been) and let the cock just remain impaled in his ass. There was just something so relaxing about having a cock up his ass.

The show ended with the two lesbians being discovered by their husbands, and then Tommy changed it to the station that the television spent most the time on ESPN. At least Dean hadn't been forced to loose his love of sports. He took a drink of his beer as he watched highlights from the previous evening game against the Patriots and the Rams. Tommy was meddling with one of Dean's nipple rings which felt rather nice.

Dean was finding it rather hard to actually focus on the game and those commentators, instead his mind kept fantasizing about the big, strong men on both teams. He could see himself in either of those team's locker room, having each of the players fuck him one after another. Being gang banged by an NFL team wouldn't be too bad at all.

There was a knock on the door and Dean guessed it had to be one of Tommy's friends, or even one of Tommy's muscle-head brother's that came by every now and then, cause really who would come to visit Dean.

"I'll get the door" Dean said as he climbed off Tommy's slick pole, and quickly slid a butt plug from the coffee table in, making sure none of Tommy's urine escaped, which Tommy had relieved into his ass around half an hour ago. He made his way to the door. He didn't worry about covering himself up, he rarely worried anymore about how little or how much clothing he had on anymore. He had become numb to any embarrassment that came from his nudity in public. And then there was the fact that whoever was at the door was most likely a guy, and if that was the case they would most likely end up with their cock up Dean's ass or down his throat so it was no big deal.

When Dean opened the door and saw who it was he froze solid in fear and shock.

"Dean!" Dean's eyes had to be betraying him. It was Sammy. His brother Sammy was standing right before him. This couldn't...he couldn't....He slammed the door shut and locked the dead bolt.

"Sammy, get out of here now and don't come back"

"No" he heard Sam say firmly through the door.

"Sam, please..."

"Dean, open this door" Sammy said, and Dean was filled with fear as his hand began to obey and undo the deadbolt. He didn't want this, he had come to acceptance with all the sick, messed up things he now craved and needed and had had forced on him. He could even accept being a womb for that monster and other beasts, but what he couldn't accept was Sammy being drug back into this.

Dean opened the door and Sam walked right on past him and into the apartment. 

"Hi, who are you?" Tommy asked from the couch with a beer in his hand.

"Dean's brother Sam. Do you mind if I have some privacy with my brother. We have some things we need to talk about"

"Sure, I can just watch TV in my room, funny, Dean never mentioned he had a brother as equally attractive as him" Tommy said as he pulled his boxers back on and left to the second bedroom of the apartment.

"Sammy please leave..."

"Dean, I hate doing this to you but, be quiet unless I ask you a question, okay" Dean couldn't help the tears that were forming in his eyes, nor could he help wishing this was just a nightmare, even though he knew this wasn't.

Sam looked like he was going to say something next, but then instead he threw out his arms and pulled Dean into a bear hug, holding Dean's naked body against himself in a warm, loving embrace, causing Dean's stupid, short cock to go full erect from the touch. Dean knew he should pull away, he couldn't have his brother getting trapped in this again, but he couldn't. The thing he missed most about his life before was Sammy, and now here he was.

"I remember everything Dean. I remember it clearly and I am so sorry for all the things I did to you while I was that other me. But this is the real me, here and now Dean, and you don't have to worry about that other me ever coming out again. And yeah, that probably was very confusing, but what I'm trying to say is, well with some help I'm here to help you"

Dean pulled away from Sam to look him in the eyes, see the kind soul in there that Sammy had had before. The question was why hadn't Dean's reality morphed Sammy back into the version of him that Dean had escaped from.

"What is it Dean, go ahead and ask me whatever you want"

"Why haven't you changed yet, why aren't you trying to fuck me yet."

"Is that what you really want Dean, because if that will help I can do it. I just want to help you Dean, and thanks to Castiel I can."

"Castiel?" Dean said aloud. Where did he know that name from?

"A friend. Actually he's an angel. I've been searching for you forever; since the day I turned eighteen and could leave Dad. I met Castiel a year or so ago and he's been helping me try to find you. Actually, it's thanks to his power and a special tattoo on my back that I can be with you and not affected by your curse."

What Sammy was saying seemed far too good to be true. He couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of trick on Ezek's part to mess with Dean's head even more.  


"You mean, you..."

"Yes" came a familiar voice from the couch and Dean looked over to see that the guy who had saved him, the one that called himself Castiel and was supposedly an angel, was now sitting there on the couch. "Neither Sam nor I are affected by what that Subcompianopet did to you"

"So he's actually an Angel"

"Yeah. I think you two will get along quite well. And what about that guy who was in here. Is that your boyfriend, or mate, or well I don't know how your suppose to put it?"  


"Tommy? No, just a roommate" Dean couldn't help but laugh, the ideal of him having a romantic partner was just hysterical in his mind.

There was a bark from Dean's room and suddenly Dean's dog Bones came running out of Dean's room and pounced on Sam, knocking the tall guy over. Bones immediately began showing Sam's face attention with licks.

Dean couldn't help but laugh more. It felt good to laugh, but also strange, with the way his life was now he rarely laughed anymore, and when he did it was rarely genuine.  


"That's my son Bones. Bones, this is your uncle Sammy"

"Its nice to meat you too boy. But what do you mean this is your son"

"It's a long story that I'll explain later"

\--------------------------------------------------

Dean shut his bedroom door and let out a deep breath. It was great to see Sammy, it was great to be with the real Sammy, but...well it was hard too. He hated his brother seeing him this way, hated that his brother could now see how dirty and disgusting a man, really he wasn't even a man, closer to a beast, he had sunk to becoming. 

Sam hadn't left the apartment since he had got there, hell he hadn't even let Dean out of his sight all night, it was like he was afraid Dean was going to take off on him again. Sam had wanted to know everything, and Dean had told him everything, reluctantly. Sam knew how to use the obedient part of Dean's curse to get Dean to tell him any and everything, which was annoying. He would have preferred not to have to tell his little brother all those sick things he had done, many of which he still continued to end up doing. 

As Dean made his way to his bed his stomach growled from hunger, he hadn't ate in almost a full twenty-four hours and his belly didn't seem to appreciate that. He needed shit, his third-week-of-the-month-shit-diet had been over for close to a week and a half, but he could tell that his body was back on that kick today and for who knew how much longer. He hated how unpredictable his curse could be sometimes. 

There was no way his stomach was going to let him get any sleep unless he gave it what it wanted. Tommy had left the apartment for the evening a while back, which meant that pretty much left Sammy and there was no way he was going to ask Sammy to shit in his mouth like a toilet, it was bad enough that Sammy had to see him get on all fours and let Bones fuck and knot him, just so Dean could get rid of the itch and satisfy his asshole's need to be used.

He tried to remember if he had any of Tommy's shit stored in the freezer. Sometimes he would freeze his roommate's turds (who thankfully didn't see anything wrong with it) to save for when his shit diet thing came on unexpectedly. That would mean though he would have to go out into main space though, Sammy was out there right now in the living room space, sleeping on the couch with Bones curled up on top of his long frame.

Dean couldn't help but feel somewhat lost. Sammy wanted to help him, Sammy was determined that they could hunt Ezek down, kill the son-of-a-bitch, and Dean would be freed from his cursid existence. It sounded great, the only problem was it seemed next to impossible to find this thing, although it always knew how to find Dean when it wanted to. But still they had no ideal how to kill the thing. Sammy was trying to offer Dean hope, but Dean knew better to hope anymore, hope tended to make things worse, not better.

"You need to eat" came Castiel's voice. It startled Dean who was just about to sit down on his bed and made him turn to face the angel who had just appeared in that weird way the guy seemed to do.

"How do you keep doing that? And what do you mean I need to eat?"

"I can sense the starvation in your body. Your body requires fuel, it has needed it all evening, so I've prepared my own vessel to meet your needs"

"Thanks dude but..."

Castiel shed the trench coat, dropped his trousers and tighty-whites and turned around, bending over so his ass was facing directly towards Dean. The sight of it was both sexy and non-sexy at the same time. "Eat from my body Dean, take the nourishment you require from my ass."

Dean was hungry, so very hungry, how could he say no. The strange thing was that he realized he could say no. This angel guy had just given him a command and Dean's body wasn't obeying it without thought, it was waiting for him to decide.

"If I do, you can't tell Sam about this. It's bad enough that he knows that I willingly let my own off-spring-dog fuck me, or all the other things that he knows, the fact that I eat shit from other men..."

"You have my word as an Angel of the Lord that I will not say a word to your brother"

Dean's stomach wanted to be filled, and strangely enough his tongue was desperate to taste some more shit. So he fell to his knees behind Castiel, opened his mouth and allowed the first large turd to push its way out of Castiel's ass and into Dean's mouth. 

The brown turd that entered his mouth tasted heavenly, but what else would one expect to come out of the rear of an angel. He was still having a hard time accepting that this was an actual angel, demon's were easy to believe in, but angels?

Dean savored the turd in his mouth like he use to savor cheeseburgers. He knew how disgusting it was to actually love the taste of fresh shit (honestly this was by far the best tasting shit he had came across) in his mouth, but he didn't really care, and honestly, he had far more disgusting things in his mouth before.

Dean greedily accepted the next turd, and the turd after that, and after the fourth and final turd, out of habit, he stuck out his tongue and licked Castiel's pucker clean of any remnants of shit.

"Thanks, I guess" Dean said as Castiel straightened himself up and pulled his clothing back up. He then turned to Dean with the oddest of expressions on his face.

"No thanks is needed. And I shall not tell Sam about this, just as I swore. Even though Dean, it would make no difference in the world to him, his love for you will not be altered just because of what some beast has cursed you into needing and craving"

"Yeah, well, Still..." Dean said as he stood up.

"I must leave now, but if you ever need anything at all just call my name and I will be here" the angel said before vanishing once again. The strangest emotion overcame Dean once the angel was gone, sadness. There was a lot of strange things about his life, but why the angel disappearing would suddenly make him feel so down, well Dean had no ideal.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean entered the break room that his boss Johnny had set up for the club's sex workers such as Dean. He zeroed in on the fridge without taking a glance anywhere else, there was a cold beer in there and he was dying to drink it before he returned to work. 

Dean took a large gulp of the beer he rescued from the fridge, nearly downing a fourth of the bottle in one swallow. There wasn't much in the world that was better than beer, and thank god that his torturer hadn't made it impossible to drink it period. 

He leaned back against the counter with his naked body, well almost naked, he did actually have on a jock strap right now thanks to the session he had just came from. The guy had been a dweeb, one of the nerdiest looking teenagers that Dean had seen before in his life with the glasses, checkered plad shirts, pants pulled up too high, freckles and everything, along with a face that just screamed 'please tease me'. The kid didn't even look old enough to drink, and Dean wouldn't have been a bit surprised if the kid had told him he was still in high school, technically everyone in the club was suppose to be over the age twenty one, but kids with fake IDs were known to get in, and it's not like Dean had the ability to deny any guy anything.

The nerd clearly had some anger issues, and the kid had sort of wanted to role play with a scenario where Dean was this big, tough Jock who found himself at the mercy of the nerd, basically the kid's slave. That's how Dean had ended up in the football outfit which had quickly been shredded til all he had left on was the jock strap that would have been far too small back when he had a decent sized cock.

Most guys that young just went straight for the sex, but this guy, well he knew what he wanted. He had Dean first start out worshiping the guy's feet, Dean would tell him just how hot and amazing his feet were while giving each foot a thorough cleaning with his tongue. The kid then made him remain there on his knees while fresh urine showered onto the top of his head. Then after some more humiliating words the kid did something which was a first for Dean (and after all these years as what he was, when it came to sex and kinks first times were rather rare now), the kid fucked Dean with his foot. That's right, the kid shoved a foot up Dean's ass and proceeded to fuck him while the kid jacked off his own cock. It was sort of like being fisted, which Dean had more experience with than any porn star, but it was also quite different. 

As Dean took another drink of his beer, he turned to see that Jerry was sitting at the small round table reading a newspaper. Jerry was the average joe of the group, there wasn't anything extraordinary about him, no muscles, but also no fat, he just looked like a normal guy, well usually. Tonight he was wearing purple panties and a matching bra, with a see-through lingerie top. He had a wig of long blonde hair on and his face was all made up in makeup.

"I see Johnny has you on Trans duty tonight" Dean said as he took a seat across from him. Jerry didn't go all out for the cross-dressing look, he clearly hadn't shaved his legs or arms. Dean's whole body (well aside from his head) was hairless as a babies at the moment, his first client of the night had had this shaving kink and gotten off on shaving Dean's body clean of hair. All the client with the strange kinks tended to gravitate towards Dean, it wasn't the first time he'd been shaved like that, probably wouldn't be the last time either. And besides, usually the more out there the kink, the better Dean got paid.

"Yeah, Eric didn't show up tonight so I got elected to be the drag queen. Oh, and by the way, your phone rang a few minutes ago"

"Thanks" Dean said. That was rather odd, he had a cell phone but he rarely got calls on it unless it was from his boss wanting him to work an extra shift or come in early or stuff like that. Then there was also Tommy who would sometimes call to tell him to pick something up for the apartment after work. He wondered what Tommy wanted him to grab this time, last time it was a box of condoms since he was having some chick over (there was never any need to use condoms on Dean, one of the plus sides of his curse was that he was immune to STD's). He the remembered about Sammy being back at his apartment. He had almost called this afternoon shift off because of his brother but he knew it was better he come and try to get all the perverted things he needed out of his system. Sometimes that worked, sometimes it didn't. Besides Sam had been buried deep in that laptop of his when he had left, doing some kind of research.

Dean retrieved the phone from the counter where he had left it and turned on the voicemail and sure enough it was Sammy. "Hey Dean, I've been doing a bunch of searching and got a hold of Bobby and I think I might have a lead. There's a guy in Virginia who has some knowledge on these things, and I think it might be good if we drive there tomorrow and see him. Anyway, I'll see you when you get home, I guess"

That just made Dean feel like the biggest fool in the world. Here he had been searching for how many years now and Sammy stumbles across somebody with answers the first day. Then again this guy probably didn't know anything more than Dean did, and Dean had pretty much given up hope of finding anymore info on that thing not long after he had gotten out of that one horror house. And Sammy had always been better with computers than Dean, though Dean did know how to access any kind of porn, which was one of the reasons he tried to stay off computers. Who needed porn when your life is pretty much a disgusting, perverted porno.

\--------------------------------------------

Dean opened the apartment door quietly, he didn't want to wake Sammy, especially not with what he was currently wearing. He looked inside and saw to his bad luck that Sammy was still awake, sitting on the couch with his laptop. 

"Dean. Should I ask why your in a diaper" Sam said, clearly try to hold back laughter. Dean couldn't really blame him, if the roles were reversed he would be cracking up seeing Sammy dressed in a big, puffy diaper, with a pink bonnet and bib while sucking away at a pacifier. 

Dean walked towards his brother. Sammy had already seen him so he might as well let Sammy help. He couldn't take any of this stuff off himself, or even remove the fuckin' binky, his last client of the evening had told him he was incapable of doing it on his own like a real baby, and yet that said client left and didn't bother to tell Dean otherwise, so now here he was stuck.

Dean pointed to the binky in his mouth and luckily Sammy understood for he grabbed it and pulled it free.

"Thanks. At least that's out. Would you mind helping me out of this diaper also, I can't do it on my own and..."

"Dean of course I will. There's no need to explain anything to me, I've met a few other guys with your curse when I was trying to find you so I know how complicated things can be"

Sam simply reached forwards and grabbed the diaper at Dean's waist and pulled it down to his ankles where Dean stepped out of it. 

"Thanks. I'm going to go to bed" Dean said grabbing the diaper and heading to his room. At least he hadn't used the diaper, or been compelled to have another one put on, that would have been so much more humiliating, laying on his back with his legs up while his brother put a new diaper on him.

"Alright then I'll tell you what I found out in the morning" Sam said as Dean headed to his room and shut his door. It was so hard to talk to Sam, mainly because it reminded him of just how far he had fallen, of times when he wasn't this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wasn't so sure this road trip was such a good ideal. They were only three and half hours into the eight hour drive and he was already desperate for a cock. He had his favorite spade-shaped butt plug in his ass, but it was a poor substitute for the real thing. His whole body was shaking, his skin crawling, his insides uneasy with his brain pounding against his skull. He was going through withdraw, it had only been one hour and fifty minutes since they stopped for gas last and some random guy banged him in the men's room, and yet he was already going through withdraw, so yeah he was much worse than an addict. You would know his brother would choose a day when Dean's needs for submission were sky high to make him be stuck in a car. 

Being in this '91 Mustang Sammy owned reminded Dean of his own Impala and how much he missed it. The music Sammy had blaring from the radio helped distract some, he did love Black Sabbath. It was so nice to hear real music and not that shitty pop stuff they played where he worked.

"I'm glad to see you grew out of that pop music phase you had been in back as a preteen" Dean said hoping to distract himself.

"You know Elton John is not pop music"

"Elton John wasn't the problem, it was all that other crap you listened to, like that Footloose soundtrack. I seriously thought me and dad were going to have to give you a music intervention"

"Hey, I got the Footloose CD in the glove box right now if you'd rather listen to it, there's even Dirty Dancing"

"Oh god kill me now, it's amazing you didn't end up gayer than I am now" Dean said turning his gaze to the scenery out the window. He was trying to keep his eyes averted, but his gaze kept turning back to his brother's lap beneath the steering wheel.

There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence that was broken this time by Sammy."Dean, if you need a cock that badly, just suck on mine. I don't want you to be miserable for the rest of the ride"

Dean expected his body to obey, but he remained in complete control. It was kind of hard getting use to the fact, that thanks to Cas', Sammy was no longer effected by Dean's cursid existence and visa-versa. Sammy could still force him to do anything like any other guy with an actual command, but Sammy couldn't control him by mere suggestions, requests and such like other men could, nor was Sammy's mind altered by Dean's mere presence. 

"No, Sammy, just no" It felt rather strange to be able to tell another guy no when it came to sex.

"But Dean..."

"Sammy, No!" It also felt good to be able to argue with some one again, to be able to stand his ground against another male and not find himself submitting to their superiority. He knew Sammy wanted to help, knew that was all this was about, and his groin looked so appetizing, but Dean had to hold his ground. He loved Sammy more than any one person on the face of this earth, and to use his brother just to feed his cursed addiction, Dean wasn't going to do that. Dean couldn't risk...

"Fine Dean, be a stubborn ass. We'll stop at the next gas station and you can relieve yourself there. We're in the middle of no where right now though so you'll just have to bare it unless you change your mind and take me up on my offer."

"Can we please go back to talking about your horrible taste in music?" Dean said shifting in his seat. He was still trying to get use to these clothes he was wearing, a brand new, plain white t-shirt and a brand-new pair of dark jeans. Before Sammy had gotten him up for the road trip his younger brother had taken it upon himself to go shopping for Dean, buying him basically a whole new wardrobe that Dean hadn't asked for. And well...yeah it was true his regular attire wasn't really public acceptable, before Sammy's shopping trip to Walmart he hadn't had a single piece of clothing that wasn't torn, that had been washed since it was bought and didn't smell of urine, sex or shit or all three combined. So yeah, being in clean, regular clothes that weren't provided to him by work was rather strange. 

"Sam. Dean. How are things progressing" the strong scent of the angel reached Dean's nose before those words reached his ears. His cock went from semi-soft to fucking-rock-hard in record time and he found himself without thinking throwing open his passenger's door.

"Dean" Sam shouted.

"Pull over for a minute" Dean said. Luckily they were on a pretty much deserted old school highway so Sam was able to get on the shoulder of the concrete rather easily.

Even before the wheels had came to a complete stop Dean was out of his door and opening the door to the back.

"You're a life saver, Cas" Dean said diving into the back seat where the angel had materialized. His hands found the angel's pants immediately and he got them down around the guy's ankles in record time, it's not like he wasn't a pro at getting men out of there pants by now. The angel's balls were humongous, but he didn't care about that right now, he wanted Cas's cock, which was already in a semi-erect state.

Grabbing a hold of the other guy's meat gave Dean instant relief from the intense heat and aches that had came with the need, but Dean knew he couldn't just stop there, nor did he want to. Spreading his lips he took the cock into his mouth and found his whole body began tingling with pleasure. It was strange, never in his life had he ever truly desired to suck a dude's cock as much as he did this angel's. 

"You arrived just in time" Dean heard his brother say from the front seat. "He refused to let me help him"

Castiel came much faster than Dean expected him to, or wanted him to. Cas's seed exploded into Dean's mouth and it tasted like heaven itself, unlike Demon cum which tasted like hell and burned like hell too. Swallowing it down he felt a warmth overcome his body. His eyes became droopy and...and...

\--------------------------------

Dean awoke to darkness and warmth, his head resting upon what felt like a firm pillow of skin. He looked up to see Castiel looking down at him and he realized he was using the angel's lap as his pillow. He stretched out his curled up body as best he could in the back seat and sat up beside the man, his trench coat wrapped around Dean like a blanket.

Dean felt great, actually amazing. His body didn't have any of the aches or pains or itches or scratches that Dean had became accustomed to. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good, and it couldn't be any coincidence that he had swallowed angel cum before falling asleep.

"Good evening Dean" Cas said. 

"I feel great..."

"It won't last much longer I'm afraid, I can not heal you in the ways I wish I could"

"But after we get rid of this monster it will be a different story" Sam chimed in from the front seat.

Dean looked back at the straight-laced angel next to him and he was filled with desire. He didn't plan what he did next, it surprised him as much as it did Castiel when he grabbed the angel's face and forced their lips together. The curse didn't make him do it, it was just pure instinct that led him to do such a thing.

Cas didn't fight it, he accepted the kiss and even quickly began kissing back. Dean couldn't deny that this was actually really great, and in his mind it was his first real male-on-male kiss. Sure he had kissed and made out with thousands of guys in the past so many years, but none of those times had been because he actually desired to, it was usually because the other guy wanted it or it was a way to get in their pants quicker.

Dean parted his lips from Castiel's when he felt a wetness forming on his t-shirt. Both nipples were very much hard and active. This was the worst time for his chest to decide to pull this crap on him. It wasn't like he hadn't lactated before, the first time it had happened had been after he'd given birth to his first set of puppies. Ever since then his nipples would just randomly decide out of nowhere that they needed to start leaking milk. He hated it too, it was just yet another thing to make him feel more emasculated.

"Dean, your shirt is wet" Cas said, stating the obvious, the wet spots were clearly visible on his white t-shirt. 

"It's nothing" Dean said.

"It smells like heaven" Cas said. Cas then grabbed the base of the new T-Shirt and pulled it up until Dean's nipples were on full display. Dean attempted to push the fabric back down but Cas refused to allow him, the angel's eyes were glued to his leaking pecks. Dean grabbed the fabric and pulled it the rest of the way off, throwing it onto the floorboard. He wished he would have worn his nipple rings today, when he had them on his nipples never lactated.

"Dude, seriously, will you stop staring at my chest like I'm a chick with a nice rack, I'm not a girl, no matter how close that bastard monster has come to making me into one." 

Cas didn't seem to hear him, instead he pushed his face closer to Dean's chest. Then angel started licking up the streams of man-milk that had been leaking from his nipples and down his abs. He wondered if Cas wasn't as immune to this cursid existence of his as the angel had claimed.

"I'm sorry Dean, the scent and taste of your milk is...is...irresistible" Cas said between licks. Cas then moved to Dean's left nipple, taking it into his mouth and beginning to suck on it like a baby boy. Dean could hear his brother snickering in the front seat, he was probably watching what was going on from the rear-view mirror, but thankfully he wasn't saying anything.

Castiel's light teething of Dean's nipple felt actually really good, close to amazing, it was nothing like the times he had breast fed his puppies, or those baby stallions he had during his time on the farm. He pushed his head back and just allowed himself to enjoy the sensations.

Cas couldn't seem to make up his mind which nipple he preferred, he kept going back and forth between the two, teasing them both with his teeth and tongue like he had done this a million times before (although Cas would latter claim it was his very first time). 

Dean's cock was hard in his pants and it was only the sound of Sam calling his name that brought him back to the present. He first noticed that the car wasn't moving anymore, they seemed to be parked in front of some cruddy looking motel. It looked just like one of those ones that he and Sammy would stay at with their dad when they were kids.

"Dean, we'll be staying here for the night and then we can go track down Mr. Shurley in the morning. There's a bar just across the highway just in case you need to get off or anything like that. And I got us separate rooms, I figured you would want some privacy" Sammy said grabbing his drink from the front before going to the trunk to grab their bags. His brother really was looking out for him, and it should be the other way around, he was the older brother here.

Dean managed to get Cas to stop playing with his nipples, the milk had already ran dry. Cas did stop and looked up at him with glassy, drunken like eyes, which made Dean wonder if his chest-milk was the equivalent of alcohol to angels.

Dean headed to his room and got himself settled in pretty quickly, Cas following him, stumbling like a drunken puppy. The room was rather small, but nice too, with a miniature fridge and microwave, a desk and small round table with two chairs. It was much nicer on the inside than the exterior made it look.

Cas's drunken state only seemed to last about ten minutes or so until he seemed to go back to his rigid previous self. Sam stopped in for a few minutes, wanting to check on Dean before he headed to bed.

Once Sam left, Castiel asked Dean if he was ready to eat. Dean wondered if the angel was a mind reader. Sammy had offered to bring him some fast food but Dean had turned his brother down and luckily Sammy hadn't asked why. Dean also couldn't help but notice that his spirit felt so much better with this angel around. There was a yearning within him that he had never known before for this guy. He wondered if in some strange way he was falling in love, which was ridiculous, right?

Dean quickly got on his knees as the angel ditched his trousers and presented his ass for Dean. Dean had never been so excited to stick his face in another man's ass and eat shit before. Eating Cas's shit didn't make him feel dirty as shit usually did.

After having his fill of three large turds Castiel let him have a drink of his urine and Dean was on cloud nine.

"Dean?" Cas asked as he pulled up his pants.

"Yes Cas?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here with you tonight"

"You can if you want dude" Dean said as he went to the rest room to take an overdue shower. Luckily it wasn't the first week of the month. Ever since three years ago the first seven days of the month he was incapable of taking a shower, or a bath or washing up like that in any way, just another side effect of the curse.

When Dean came out of the shower Cas was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling as if he was meditating something.

"So what do Angels think about" Dean said sliding on a new pair of black boxers before climbing onto the other side of the queen-sized bed.

"Many things. But for some reason I can't stop thinking about you. There's something about you Dean Winchester, not your curse, but something else. I've never been drawn to another angel, human or demon the way I seem to be drawn to you"

"Sounds like you have a crush on me. I seem to be in the same boat since I seem to have a crush on you too." Dean said, opening up far more than he generally liked to with anyone. But there was something about Cas, he felt he could be completely honest with this angel no matter what it was. Hell he had just fed the angel not that long ago from his chest and the angel had fed him from his ass, and Dean didn't feel the tiniest bit dirty about it.

They talked for a while before Dean fell asleep wrapped in Cas's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean climbed out of the passenger's side of Sam's vehicle and peered at the house that this Mr. Shurley supposedly lived in. If Sam was right than they would soon be getting the answers he had been seeking for years, but Dean knew better than to hope, he knew this was going to end up be just another wild goose chase that would get him nowhere. 

Sam approached the front door and knocked. Cas followed behind Sam while Dean followed reluctantly behind them both, going up the small stone pathway that cut through the small front lawn. He wasn't so sure him being here was such a good ideal, he had tried to tell Sammy that he should go do the investigating with Cas and then come back and tell Dean what they found. But Sammy was determined that Dean was coming with them, even though there was a good chance that this curse might end up interfering with any information gathering Sam thought he might be getting (not that he was probably going to end up getting any).

The guy who opened the front door, a Mr. Shurley, wore only a blue, untied bathrobe with a pair of navy-blue, plaid boxers underneath. His face was covered in overgrown facial hair which gave the guy a roughness to him that actually helped in the looks department. He had that whole daddy vibe going on.

Sammy and the guy chatted for a few moments before he let them in and lead them into the messy living room, where they took a seat on the blue sofa while he took a seat on the ripped arm chair across from it.

"So Mr. Shurley…" Sam began.

"Chuck"

"Alright Chuck, we're trying to find any information we can about Sucumbianopets"

As if Sammy saying the name aloud had triggered it, the back of Dean's throat immediately began to itch and he knew what it wanted. It was easy to see this Chuck guy's cock was already hard in his boxers just from the mere presence of Dean. Submitting to the need before it could grow, Dean stood back up and took a few steps forward and fell to his knees before Chuck, whose legs were already naturally spread open in a ‘v’ shape. Dean wasted no time fishing out the pole of flesh that was tenting the fabric. He began immediately, taking the decent sized, slightly-curved-to-the-left cock into his mouth. 

"I take it the one between my legs is a victim of it?"

"Yes" Castiel stated as matter-of-factly as one could. Dean couldn't see it at the moment, but he knew his brother was shaking his head up and down in agreement.

"It was pretty obvious. I've had a few run-ins with Sucumbianopets pets like your brother before. So tell me, what are we dealing with here, how much do you all know?"

"I really don't know much of anything" Sam began. "There are a few references here and there about them, but they all lead nowhere."

"That's because they don't want regular people aware of their existence. They aren't from our reality, they come from a whole other dimensional realm. They can easily cross back and forth between our realm and theirs. I haven't had any personal experience with them mind you, but from what I’ve gathered they come into our world and choose certain humans to be their pets. The use their pets, as they like to refer to them, to reproduce while feeding off their victim’s sexual energy and misery. When they mark a human as their pet they inject him with a magical energy which can reshape reality to mess with their pets lives even when they’re not around."

"You said him, they don't go after females?"

"I have yet to come across a case where they do. I guess they prefer the sexual energy from males better. There might be other reasons too, I honestly don't know."

"So what if I found a witch that can change his gender to female, would that free him..."

Dean pulled his mouth off of the man's cock, which wasn't the easiest to do when he was in a rhythm like he had been. "No, Sammy, no way. Cross that off your list. Just because I act like a bitch doesn't mean you have permission to turn me into a real one." He just couldn't bear the thought of losing what little bit was left of his manhood. Besides, vaginas really didn’t appeal to him anymore.

Dean quickly returned his lips to work, wrapping around Chuck's dick as the man began to speak again. "It won't work. The spell will be blocked by the sucumbianopet's energy that's already inside him."

"So then how do we free Dean" Sam said.

"I would assume by killing the sucumbianopet that enslaved him. I have no proof of this though"

‘Easier said than done’ Dean thought to himself as his mouth continued to masturbate this man’s dick.

"How do we kill one of these things" Castiel said with a dark tone in his voice.

"Good question. Supposedly, and this is just lore, but in order to kill one you must have it take the shape of a human and trap it inside a special devil's trap, which won't be able to hold it for long. You will need the combined power of a demon and an angel each together while a human drives a metal stake through its groin…"

The three of them continued to talk, but honestly Dean stopped paying attention to anything they were saying, his mind was now focused only on the dick in his mouth. Although he did have this growing urge to rim this fellow, which he would probably end up doing as soon as the guy blew a load into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say for sure when I'll be getting the next chapter up but I can say that there is probably going to be a total of around six more chapters in all. I can also say the next chapter is going to bring Crowley into the fold.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Castiel were in Sam's room, both arguing about how they were going to get a demon to help them trap this thing. Dean had left them though and returned to his own room, he was horny for more cock and he had a plan.

"Crowley, if you can hear me, I need to see you" Dean said aloud as he closed the red, black-out curtains to the room’s solo window and proceeded to strip out of his pants. 

"I was just thinking about my favorite fuck toy" Crowley said, the demon appearing nearly instantly at the foot of the bed, a devilish smile on his face. "I guess you were thinking about me too, how sweet"

Crowley made a special movement with his hand and his clothing vanished into thin air, leaving them both naked in the motel room. He grabbed Dean by the neck, the demon’s bare skin, like always, gave off a heat that a normal man’s couldn’t (although Dean knew from experience that demons could control their vessel’s heat signature if they really wanted to). Crowley pushed him forwards hard, bending him over the room’s oval, oak table and then kicking his ankles apart, making Dean spread his legs for easier access.

Crowley wasted no time with preparing Dean’s asshole, he never did and Dean never needed him to. Sure Dean’s ass would heal itself to virgin-like tightness again and again, but it never took him long to have it stretched enough that anyone could easily slide in. Then again, Crowley wasn’t anyone, he was a demon, a demon with a monster-big cock that gave to new meaning to word horse hung.

The demon pushed its cock in, deep and hard, his girth stretching Dean’s already lose asshole open even more.

"I need a favor" Dean said after the demon started his slow, deep thrusts of Dean's ass. It felt good to have the demon’s warm cock up his ass. How long had it been since the first time Crowley had filled his ass with his huge dick, a few years at least, if not longer. They had met at a bar, and in no time they were in a bathroom stall with Dean on his knees. Dean hadn’t known what Crowley was at that time, he’d just been a dude with a dick to satisfy, but the dude kept periodically showing up. Dean had had a thing about not doing it with demons, but with Crowley it had been different. Crowley could be cruel, but he wasn’t wickedly vicious like most demons, he was much more civilized. They were kind of friends now, friends with benefits, and one of those benefits was the fact that Crowley could go on and on when most guys are done after one orgasm.

"Well this is a first, Dean Winchester asking for a favor. Color me intrigued. This have anything to do with these new digs?" 

"I need the help of a demon in order to get rid of that bastard sucumbianopet"

"What's in it for me?"

"Being your bitch?"

"You’re already my bitch. You have to have something better than that." Crowley said as he pumped his cock back into Dean's ass, purposely brushing up against Dean’s prostate and causing him to hiss.

"Dean..." came Sammy's voice from the other side of the door. He couldn’t have Sammy here right now, but before he could say a word, the door creaked open.

"Oh, so you’re busy at the moment, I can come back..."

"No need for you to go and run off" Crowley said, his dick becoming hotter in Dean’s ass. "So, Dean who is this delicious guy here?"

"Sam" Dean gritted through his teeth, his curse forcing him to answer. He’d never wanted these two to meet, and he especially didn’t want Sam to know that he basically had a demon on supernatural speed-dial for the purpose of sex.

"Really, the brother you've told me so much about?"

"If he’s told you about me than I guess you two are like, what friends?"

"You might call me his favorite Demon" Crowley said pulling his iron-hot dick out of Dean and extending his hand to shake with Sam's. "The name's Crowley" Dean couldn’t believe his brother actually took the demon’s hand and shook it. He was also at the moment really regretting giving Sam the second card key and not using the chain-lock.

"Sam" Sammy told the demon, and if Dean didn't know any better than he would swear that Sammy was checking out the naked lower section of Crowley just as much as Crowley was checking him out.

“Alright, you’ve met each other, now Sam, how about…”

“Hush Squirrel” Crowley ordered Dean (squirrel was a nickname that Crowley had given him a long time ago that still made no sense to him). “You know, actually, you may not have anything to offer me, but I’m sure Sammy has a lot he could offer me on that bed”

"Alright Dean. I'll help, but only if your delicious brother here agrees to have some adult fun with me”

"How could I resist" Sammy said. “How about we get my brother out of the way first though.”

Sammy grabbed Dean and began pushing him to the door and Dean let him. He was confused and not really understanding a thing going on.

“Good job on finding a demon” Sam whispered into his ear as he shoved the card key to Sam’s next-door room into his hand and pushed him out onto the sidewalk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence. The room was now filled with silence, and silence was golden.

Dean sat next to Castiel on Sammy's bed, his lower half still void of any clothing. His brother and Crowley had been going at it for the last two hours, though it had felt like an eternity. The reason he knew this was that A, he was still locked out of his own room, and B, the old walls of this place didn't keep out the sounds his brother and the demon were making for the last two hours or so. He couldn't make out any of the words, but it was clear there was hardcore sex going on in there.

Dean was filled with self-hatred (which was really nothing new for him). He also felt anger though, which was directed towards his brother. How could his brother sleep with a Demon just to help Dean? That’s not what made Dean so angry though, what made this all so infuriating was the fact that Sam was doing gay stuff that Sam would never willingly do just so he could help Dean. He would probably be even more angry at the moment if it wasn't for the fact that Castiel had been here the whole time with him, talking with him. Talking with Castiel was very different from talking to anyone else, even his brother. It just felt so easy, and even though Castiel could definitely phrase stuff weird, had pretty much no knowledge of pop-culture and well, wasn’t really accustomed a lot of other human ways either, but there was just something soothing about Castiel, period. There was this connection between the two of them that he couldn’t quite explain.

The motel room door opened, and Sammy came in with the biggest smile on his face, like he had just had one of the best times of his life, which really how could that be true.

"It's about time" Dean said, putting all his anger in his words like they were venom. It felt good to be able to express his anger for once, it had been a long, long time since he had actually been able to do just that to anyone other than the sucumbianopet.

"Yeah, sorry, we kind of got a little carried away, Crowley will be back whenever we’re ready for him" Sam said, his body and clothes saturated in sweat as if he had just ran a marathon.  
"I don't ever want you doing something like that again"

"What are you talking about. Having sex. I think that’s a little hypocritical coming from you Dean"

"No, going against your principles just to try and save me?"

"My principles, what are...is this about the fact I just had sex with a guy or a demon or both?"

"You would have never done that if you weren't trying to look out for me. I’m the older brother, it’s my job to look out for you and I can’t even get that right"

"Really, is that what you think? I've changed Dean, I've grown up. I'm not the same teenager you ditched with dad so many years ago. And me having sex with that Crowley, I would have had sex with him even had it not been a condition for his help. There was a spark between us, and like it or not you're not the only Winchester that sleeps with men, or have random hook ups, although the demon part was a first"

"You like...you're gay"

"No Dean, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. I would think considering the curse you are under you would be more considerate of people of differentiating sexualities"

"It’s just...I thought...If you like dudes as much as chicks, that's fine...I just didn't want you going through what I've gone through, I was never into guys, even in the slightest before all this, and now even if we get rid of this curse, I just can't see myself having sex with a chick ever again"

"That's fine Dean. Sex is Sex" Maybe Sammy was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean unlocked his motel room and went inside, more than ready for the next day to begin. They had a plan, they had everything they needed, and tomorrow they were going to bring an end to this fucking monster. This was seriously the most hopeful he had been in…well he didn’t know how long.

As Dean shut the door he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and when he turned towards the spot, standing next to the bed was Castiel, who had left him and Sammy hours ago to go do who knew what.

"You don't have to stay here with me all night, I will be fine"

"What if I want to" Castiel said. 

"Do what you want man, I'm not going to stop you" Dean replied while his stupid inner voice screamed 'yes, yes, yes' in his head like a teenage girl.

There was silence for a moment as Dean turned on the bedside lamp and turned off the overhead lights. He was about to begin stripping when he felt Castiel place his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"There is something about you Dean Winchester, there's a weird pressure in my gut whenever I'm around you, and I find my self wanting to...what's the human word...fornicate with you, properly, not like back in the car. I would like to experience it with you, but only if it is something that you yourself truly want and not a need you are simply trying to fulfill"

Dean was floored. Castiel had actually sounded fully human there, or at least as close to human as he imagined this angel to get. Not only that, but Castiel's proposal, Dean wanted to accept. For the first time in what seemed like forever he actually wanted to have sex, he wanted to be intimate with this celestial being in a way he never had before. It was rather strange though too, the need of having sex had become so common for him that he had forgotten what it felt like to truly want sex and not just want it for a quick fix. It felt like he was a teenager again wanting to bang the head cheerleader, only now it was an angel that he wanted to bang him.

Dean grabbed the Angel from behind the neck and pressed his lips into Castiels. Both of their mouths opened wide and Dean shoved his tongue into the opposing cavern to explore. There was a spark like one he had felt before. This spark was ten times stronger than that first time he’d gotten a spark from kissing his first true love Annabeth Kinsey in high school (not that he hadn’t kissed and messed with plenty of girls before her, but she had really been his first love). He’d had over sparks since then, but none like this. This kiss with the emotions and sensations it was bringing bubbling up in him, it made him wonder if he was actually in love, true love, which was ridiculous of course, but maybe not. Even if this curse was broken he knew deep down in his gut he would never be able to go back to being with women. So why couldn’t he fall in love with a man, even if that man was a celestial being.

Any need to be pounded into the next day was gone. Dean just let his instincts guide him as moments passed and he found himself underneath Castiel on the bed. Cas's cock pumped in and out of Dean with a tenderness that was strange for him. Guys who used him tended to fuck with extreme force, and when they didn't it still wasn't anywhere near as gentle as this. The gentleness was nice but Dean couldn't deny he like the roughness better, the gentleness just made him feel like some delicate flower. He wondered if it was possible for an angel to tap into that setting of primal lust and make love with him in an intense way, or if angels were stuck on the slow and gentle approach. Maybe he would have to teach Castiel, and maybe next time he might top, which actually was rather a silly ideal since he pretty much never topped, especially now that he had such a small nub for a dick. 

After Castiel's seed was snug in Dean's rear and Dean's own seed was splattered against his chiseled stomach, Castiel offered to clean them up. The thing was Dean didn't want to be cleaned up, so instead they cuddled, wrapping their sticky, sweaty bodies into one another, something which Dean never thought he would willingly do with another dude. In no time at all Dean was asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Dean" Dean awoke to his name being said in that angelic voice. 

"Dean" Castiel repeated a little louder. Dean sat up in bed, his tiny cock instantly hard from the angel's voice. He realized that Castiel was no longer in the bed with him, instead the angel was standing to the side already dressed in those clothes he seemed to always wear.

"What" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes as his stomach growled clearly wanting more shit to fill it.

"Sam's gone"

"What do you mean Sam's gone, like he went out to get breakfast?"

"No Dean. Come with me, you need to see for yourself”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him out of the bed, nearly dislocating Dean’s shoulder. It was amazing how much strength this angel had. Cas then continued to pull Dean towards the door, not noticing that Dean wasn’t wearing any clothing (although it wasn’t like he hadn’t been naked a thousand times in public before). Castiel continued to pull and led him into the next-door room, Sam’s room. 

They both stopped just inside the door, fear filling every inch of Dean’s body as he saw it. There it was, written on the wall in blood like from a horror movie. “Your brother’s mine now and you’re to blame”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean bobbed his head up and down on the cock in his mouth, which was helping somewhat slowdown his racing mind. He was filled with rage at the moment, a kind of rage he hadn’t known for many years. It was directed at himself, but mostly at that sucumbianopet. 

Dean let his mouth slide all the way up til only the head remained in his moist cavern. He let his tongue free as it began playing with the tiny slit at the tip, teasing it. He was pretty much a professional when it came to giving head, and after all the guys he'd taken orally how could he not be. And yet, he was pretty much useless when it came to finding his brother, which filled him with even more self-hatred and rage.

What really upset Dean was how much time they had already wasted. Every minute that passed was another minute Sammy was stuck with that thing. Though if it wasn’t for Castiel it would have taken a lot longer to locate this witch, Emily Johnson. 

He slid farther back down the pole as he massaged the teenager's balls with one of his hands. He wanted to get back out to Emily's dining room and find out what was going on. Had the witch's teenage son not came out of his room to see what was going on, well then Dean would have still been out there, but the moment that teenager entered the same space as him he was doomed, the need to pleasure the sixteen-or-seventeen-year-old was instantly there and there was no escaping it. He had managed to pull the kid into his bedroom though before the kid became to overwhelmed by Dean's aura, he didn’t want the kid dropping his trousers right in front of his mother (which was a situation Dean had found himself in a couple of times before).

He heard Jack’s overly loud moan before he tasted the seed as it gushed out of the teen's dick and filled his mouth and started its way down Dean's throat. The kid had a lot of spunk built up and Dean drained him of all of it before standing up. He left the kid sitting on his bed in a dazed, afterglow state, hopefully he would forget all about this as most guys did.

Dean exited out to the hallway, he felt better, calmer, but he could feel his nerves building up again. It was amazing how relaxing sucking on a cock could be.

“Have we made any progress” Dean asked as he turned the corner and saw the angel sitting next to Emily. She looked at Dean, and he could see in her eyes that she knew. She knew what had happened to him, and she knew what he had just done with her son (which was rather strange since women seemed to be rather blind to any sexual or perverted thing Dean was involved in). But her eyes showed understanding, not sympathy, which was great because Dean hated people feeling sorry for him.

“We might have a way to locate them, but it’s going to take some time. I…”

Cas was cut off by the sound of the front door and a gruff male voice call “Honey”

“In here dear” Emily yelled. Dean could smell her husband’s essence already, and he already felt the need building.

“Who are these two” the guy asked as he put his briefcase down and came into the dining room.

“Ted, this is Castiel and Dean…” Dean could see it in the guy’s eyes, he knew the husband was no longer listening. He was already walking towards Dean, the need to use Dean apparent from his face, and the huge boner trying to poke out of his dress pants.

Ted didn’t say a word as he grabbed Dean and pushed him towards the back of the house. It was a miracle that Castiel was here and on top of things, because clearly once again Dean wasn’t going to be any help.

Dean probably should have been exhausted, but he wasn’t. It had pretty much been a sex marathon since the witch’s husband had gotten home. He couldn’t see a clock, his vision pretty much consisted for Jack’s pubic region at the moment, but the light coming into the darkish master bedroom from off to the side told Dean that night had come and gone, and morning was here. Meaning it had been a lifetime since Castiel had last given him an update about his brother. He wanted to go out there himself and see what was going on, but that was pretty much impossible with the constant sex that seemed to be forever going.

The creaking of the mattress below them filled the room with the majority of the sound, although there were still slight moans to be heard. He was on his hands and knees (which honestly felt more natural to his body now than standing), his wet, well-stretched-open ass filled with Ted’s decent-sized cock, while his son Jack had his dick down Dean’s throat. It was amazing that these two were still going so strong, they had both creamed inside his holes numerous times throughout the night. Every time the father and son duo came they would switch holes, or sit out for a short while and let Jack’s best friend Isaac have a go a with Dean. Isaac had only shown up a few hours ago though, Jack had called him and told him to get over there. The teen was clearly already gay, with his pink-dyed hair, outfit and everything. There was no doubt this Isaac was a bottom too, although being around Dean changed his submissive side into a dominate side towards Dean. Nothing new there. Actually, usually he enjoyed getting hammered in the rear by a fellow bottom, he found that they tended to be able to do things to his ass with their dicks that a regular top would never even think of. 

This wasn’t the first time that a father and son had fucked him at the same time, but it just might be the last. Though, apparently Ted’s brother was suppose to be coming by for something so if Dean didn’t get out of here soon an uncle and brother was going to be thrown into the mix.

Dean heard the sound of the bedroom door opening right before he heard Cas’s voice saying his name.

“We have a general location for Sam” Cas said as he walked up beside the bed to where Dean could see him to the side. That was a relief. He watched as Cas touched the teenage son on his head the boy instantly fell over on the bed, sound asleep, his dick slipping out of Dean’s oral hole. The sound of deep snoring was quickly followed as the dad’s dick slipped out of Dean’s rear. 

Dean got up on his semi-sore knees and looked at the angel. He wanted to kiss this angel, but there was no time for that at the moment.

“Let’s go get my brother” Dean said getting off the bed. 

“There’s something else that needs to be done first” Cas said as he grabbed Dean by the forearm and they vanished within the blink of an eye.

“Almost done” the guy hovering over Dean’s bare chest said. He barely noticed the pain of the tattoo gun against his bare skin. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, getting another tattoo, by choice this time. And it hadn’t been hard to convince this guy to do such an unnatural thing, Dean’s cursed reality caused the man to accept to do such a degrading, strange thing easily.

Both of Dean’s hands were curled into fists, the more he thought about what was going on, the angrier he got. He needed to be finding his brother, saving his brother, and once again Castiel was doing all the work (out there god-knows-where searching for the exact spot that Sam is being held at) while Dean basically just laid around and did nothing. 

“Is it almost done yet” came Crowley’s voice from off in the corner of the tattoo parlor. “Your angel found your brother and sent me to fetch you.”

Dean pushed his body upward, ready to go, but the artist pushed Dean back down, cursing. “Were almost done you pussy” the guy said. 

Dean’s fists tightened further. He needed to get to his brother, every second was another second he was stuck with that thing. Then again, he needed to finish this, honestly had this not been his brother’s ideal he would never had gone for it. But Cas found the ideal scribbled into the last page of the Journal Sam apparently kept, he must have came up with it sometime before Ezekiel showed up.

“There you go, it’s finished” the man said. Dean didn’t need to pay the guy, Cas paid him when he dropped Dean off and gave him a stack of a hundreds (where or how Cas got a hold of that money Dean didn’t care to know).

“It doesn’t look any different than before” Crowley said as Dean sat up.

“That’s the point” Dean stated. There was no guarantee that this tattoo thing was going to work, but it was best to keep the thing hidden from the creature. That’s why he had had this pentagram devil’s trap placed over the one he had beforehand. Only this one hadn’t been drawn into his skin with ink, this one had been imprinted into him with a large vial containing the mixture of Cas and Crowley’s seed. Dean had ingested cum and been bathed in it so many times it wasn’t funny, but this was the first time that he had ever had it injected into his skin. Why not, when it came to being degraded, he was a pro.

“Whatever you say squirrel” Crowley said before he teleported Dean and himself out of that tattoo parlor and to Castiel’s destination.

Dean nearly threw up all the cum he had ingested over the night when he rematerialized and his feet touched solid ground. He would have fallen over onto his side had Castiel not be holding him. He looked at the creepy, old, isolated farm-house in front of him and knew that the monster was here. After today, everything was going to be different, either for the better or for the worse, he didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

When he arrives in the house the sucumbianopet recognizes his prescence and shuts and locks the basement door saying he’s not ready to share Sammy yet. Crowley is able to cloak the angel and himself from the creatures perception so while Dean is pretending to get the door down they are drawing the pentagram.

When it came to his brother Dean could be rather impulsive, even after all these years. He was still the big brother, which meant it was his duty to look out for Sam, and clearly, he wasn’t doing a very good job. He should have never have let Sammy back into his life, he had been nervous that something like this might happen and of course, because this was Dean’s luck, it did.

The first thing Dean had done when they had rematerialized was vomit at least half of the gobs of cum in his belly (this whole teleporting business was so not his favorite thing). They were standing before some old, two-story, abandoned farm house out in the middle of nowhere which looked like it had came straight off the set of some Hollywood horror film. All Dean had needed to know was that Sam was in there and he took off, up the creaky three steps of the decaying porch and into the house, ignoring the calls from Cas to wait. Maybe he should of, but it was too late now.

He heard Sam’s muffled scream and he stopped dead in the hallway between the entrance and the kitchen. The rage inside him built up again, it was one thing for Ezek to do this to him, but his brother was off limits.

The sound had clearly came from below, meaning they were in the basement. Images of the positions that the monster could have Sam in flooded his mind and he ran forwards, right into the kitchen where he found the doorway to the basement.

“Sorry Dean, but I’m currently on a playdate with your brother so you will just have to wait your turn” He heard Ezek’s voice echo in his skull. The door in front of him slammed itself shut before Dean could get through it and he instantly began pounding on it. He tried kicking it open but the fucking thing just wouldn’t budge.

“Dean, keep distracting it while we set up the trap” he heard Cas’s voice echo in his skull. He hadn’t realized the angel was telepathic. He also had forgotten all about the trap and plan and all that, he just needed to save his brother.

“OPEN UP YOU FUCKING MONSTER” Dean screamed through the door. He bet there was probably a shed outside with an axe in it that he could use to get through this door. But Castiel’s voice had reminded him to be smart about this. If he got through this door and just ran down there then what was he going to do? He had to have the sucumbianopet in the trap in order for this all to work.

He kept pounding on the door, yelling through it, biding time while he waited for Cas and Crowley to do their thing and set up the trap. He couldn’t see them, but he could hear them in the living room, hopefully the creature was too focused on him and his brother that he hadn’t noticed them.

It felt like an eternity passed before he heard Cas’s voice in his head again telling him to come to the front of the house. He did as the angel asked him, and went into the dark, large empty room. There was a large, circular rug towards the left center of the room which definitely didn’t look like it belonged, considering it was covered in a thick layer of dust or mold. There was no doubt these two supernatural beings had hid the trap under there, hopefully Ezek didn’t see it as being too suspicious. 

“Now we just need to get the thing up here” he heard Cas’s voice in his head once more. He looked around and be didn’t see the angel or demon anywhere, then he remembered the angel’s cloaking abilities.

“Fine Ezek, you can have my brother in my place” Dean said aloud hoping that would draw the sucumbianopet’s attention to him. A second later his father was standing feet away in front of him. He knew it was Ezek wearing his father’s skin, but it still caused him a knee jerk reaction.

“Don’t worry son, no one can replace my favorite pet. But two Winchester pets are far better than one.”

Dean reached for the gun that he had tucked away in his back pocket. He got his hand around it when it vanished into thin air and reappeared in Ezek’s hands. 

"Of course I’m aware of your plan to off me Dean, and it hurts a lot that you could feel such a way towards a friend such as me, a friend whose given you such an amazing life.” Ezek said pulling the cartridge out of the handgun. Both parts then vanished into thin air.

“You have provided me with some excellent off spring though so I'm not going to kill you for this disheartening, treasonous path you have taken, although I probably will have to punish you for it.”

Dean had to think quickly now that he didn’t have the gun anymore. Then again, he had always been best at just doing, so he let his impulsiveness take control once again and he lunged forward, catching Ezek by surprise. They both landed on the floor, but Ezek thankfully landed right where they need him, on top of the rug. 

The Winchester quickly scooted backwards and got up to his feet, outside of the circle and the creatures reach. This special devil’s trap should hold it, the thing had been drawn with the semen of a demon and angel combined (the fact that both those supernatural beings could produce more cum than a horse over and over again came in quite handy). Still if this didn’t work, if the trap didn’t hold, then he and Sammy were both going to be royally screwed, or more royally screwed than they already were. 

“Clever boy” the sucumbianopet said as it got up and realized that it was trapped. “I guess I should have paid more attention to you up here instead making sure your brother’s impregnation stuck. But you have a problem Dean, I erased your gun with its bullets from existence, so you can’t kill me. Besides this trap won’t hold me for too terribly long.” 

It didn’t matter now though that the gun with its specially crafted bullets were gone. He had known they wouldn’t have been able to kill him, Cas had told him so, their only purpose was to stun the bastard long enough to move him into the trap. 

"You’re right, we don’t have much time, but I sure hope this hurt’s bitch. Cas, Crowley, now!”

The angel and demon uncloaked themselves, Castiel standing on Dean’s left, while Crowley stood to Dean’s right. Cas threw some kind of potion the witch had given them at the floor beside Ezek’s feet, and then all three of them joined hands.

“Daemonem fornicationis, delere vos ut aliquid ex” The three of them began to chant aloud. They kept repeating it as the air in the room heated up.

“It doesn’t matter what you do Dean, you and your brother will forever be doomed” The sucumbianopet screamed over their chants as it morphed back into its black shadow-ish looking true form. It hissed at the top of its lungs as it began to shrink, its edges burning and erasing until not a single trace of it was left in the trap.

Seeing that monster’s demise brought an incredible feeling of satisfaction to him. But Dean couldn’t dwell on that too long, his brother was still in the basement and who knew what sort of shape he was in.

Dean darted for the kitchen and ran down the stairs, and felt his heart break when he saw his brother. His body was covered in scars and he was on his hands and knees, his tongue hanging out. He had on a dog’s collar which was attached to a chain keeping him near the wall. Rage filled Dean and he instantly wished he could bring Ezek back to life just so he could kill it all over again for this. Then again what would be even better would be to bring the monster back and torture it over and over again like it had done to Dean.

“Cas, can you check him over. Ezek mentioned a pregnancy” Castiel stayed quiet while he nodded his head, but Sammy, Sammy barked like a dog.

“He does hold a liter inside him” Cas confirmed after a long few moments.

“Can we terminate it or something”

Cas walked up to Dean’s brother and placed his hand on his brother’s bare, bloody back. Sam’s skin began to blacken near Cas’s hand, and the blackness spread, but not over the rest of Sam’s body, but up Cas’s hand and into his arm. There was a sudden bright light and the blackness was gone leaving Sam unconscious.

“The pregnancy is terminated”

“So he’s fixed then. Everything’s alright, he won’t have no symptoms or nothing” Dean asked.

“I don’t know”

“Well that was all jolly good fun, but I must be off, demon stuff to do. Let me now when the moose wakes up, we have a follow appointment" Crowley said before he vanished. Cas then grabbed ahold of Dean and Sam both and the three of them vanished into thin air.


	11. Epilogue

Dean looked at the clock on the wall to see that they still had a few more hours til it was time to go to work. The sound of Sammy's moans filled the living room, drowning out the television which was turned down low. It had been three months since they had vanquished the monster, and since that day so many things had changed, and yet managed to stay the same.

"Harder" Dean hissed to the angel behind him, the same angel who happened to be the love of his life. Dean gripped the edge of the coffee table that his top half was bent over as Castiel drove his cock in with added force and hit that magical spot deep within Dean.

He looked up at his brother who had the most serious grin on his face even though he was riding a demon's cock, lap style on the couch. The moans were getting louder as Crowley's hand grabbed Sam's skinny, long prick and began to stroke in time with the thrusts. It was hard to believe this was where their two lives had taken them.

"Fuck Castiel, I know you can go harder than that" Dean said as his partner proved his point with an even faster, harder stroke. Sometimes Dean wished the angel would just relax and let go and just let instinct drive, Dean wasn't some delicate thing that could break.

It still surprised Dean just how much he loved life now, even though it wasn't what he had wanted or expected. After defeating the creature that had cursed him he expected his life to go back to the way it was before. He expected all the needs and changes and everything just to revert, but it didn't. He still had everything single need and urge and everything just as before, it turned out once a sucumbianopet had cursed you there was no way to break other than through your own death. The thing was though Dean enjoyed his quirky life now, with Castiel he had managed to find true acceptance with his self.

Unfortunately, Sammy was cursed now too. The creature hadn’t had Sammy for an overly long period, but it had been long enough to entrap Sammy too. Every need Dean had, Sam now had too, just not always at the same time. The thing was Sammy embraced it right from the beginning, every bit of it, even the shit eating part. And Sammy had found the love of his life too, in a demon of all people.

They had rented a two-bedroom apartment in a new city where no one knew them, Castiel and Dean took one room while Sam and Crowley took the other (although Crowley swore he didn't live with them, even though he was over all the time). Sam and Dean had gotten jobs at the local gay sex club/strip club, where they would put on a show each night for the guests before going to the back rooms and letting strangers fuck them. A lot of times they ended up in the same back room together, a lot of guys would pay extra to be able to play with two biological brothers. As gross as the whole incest thing seemed before, now it didn't phase Dean one bit being with his brother or seeing his brother with a dude, it was what Sam wanted, even if he was cursed like Dean. Actually it had taken Dean far longer to adjust to Sam being cursed than it did for Sam himself.

Castiel hit that magical spot again in Dean's ass and he was seeing stars. His cock exploded onto the floor beneath him, emptying his balls of his seed while he heard the whine that Sam made when he was hitting orgasm also. A millisecond passed and Castiel's own dick was squirting its heavenly seed, filling Dean's ass with what felt like a gallon of that creamy substance (which it very well could be, the angel could give a stallion a run for its money in the semen production area).

As Dean came down from his orgasmic high he looked around the room. Hopefully, if he was lucky, this would be how the rest of his life went.


End file.
